


Embrace Your Grief and Delight: Part 2

by asaharei, floofboy



Series: Embrace Your Grief and Delight (English Translation) [2]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Ros, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Alba, Don't copy to another site, Guardian Angels, Heaven & Hell, Light Hints of Elf November/Alf Parkinton, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaharei/pseuds/asaharei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofboy/pseuds/floofboy
Summary: An alternate universe featuring Alba as a demon soldier and Ros as a guardian angel. It’s a new universe with a lot of imagination put into it.A translation ofEmbrace Your Grief and Delight: Part 2byハレイ (harei).
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Series: Embrace Your Grief and Delight (English Translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Embrace Your Grief and Delight 後編](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679681) by ハレイ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: Part 2 of this series is a little longer than Part 1, and about twice the length in terms of chapters! I hope everyone enjoys as much as I did.  
> This probably won't make much sense unless you've read Part 1, so if you haven't done that, I highly recommend reading [the translation of Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902853) first.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N:
> 
>   * Alba/Ros
>   * An AU featuring a demon Alba and a guardian angel Ros.
>   * I made up a lot of stuff for this new universe. Basically doing whatever suits me best. There’s some aspects that are kinda chuunibyou.
>   * It doesn’t really match up well with any real world religions, so please don’t try to take this seriously.
>   * This is Part 2 of 2. Refer to Part 1 here.
>   * Lots of Elf and Alf. There’s also hints of elfalf, but since it’s seriously just hints, I haven’t tagged it.
>   * Elf is an Alba stan to a creepy degree, but there’s no romantic feelings involved in it.
>   * I did my best with the fake Kansai dialect, but as I thought, it was hard.
>   * This work wasn’t originally written in Japanese, so there may be mistakes or areas of confusion.
>   * The art was drawn by [Rin-san!](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/20762057)
> You can see Rin-san’s art log [here](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83538625). _(T/N: Spoilers for all of Part 2 in the log.)_ 


✡

There’s been two things lately that have really caught Elf’s attention.

Though well, to a demon like Elf, the concept of “lately” in itself is far removed from the typical usage. For someone who has lived for 2437 years, the past fifty years would still be considered “recent”. 

The first thing is that a human succeeded in summoning him. Summoning a demon as great as a Grand General isn’t something you can do without a great deal of talent. So Elf hadn’t been summoned by anyone for quite a while. Such a long while, even Elf had forgotten how many years it had been. But naturally, Elf remembers his most recent summoning well - he remembers Rchimedes, and he even remembers the man’s children as well. After all, he was able to tell with just a glance that Rchimedes’ children had as much talent as Rchimedes himself.

The second thing was an incident that occurred some years ago - at the welcoming ceremony for new soldiers. The ceremony was just routine, nothing that Elf was expecting anything from. Elf had been napping in his office on that day, the ceremony itself completely slipping his mind until his adjutant Alf - a fallen angel - came along to bring him over.

While Elf was being rather nonchalant about it all, the welcoming ceremony was far from some traditional affair just for show. It was quite an important ceremony for the demon army. While the majority of demons are unaware of their own “source”, the large majority of their actions and decisions are based around it. And this “source” is almost never something that can be easily summarized with a single word. While there are some demons whose sources are frighteningly pure, the large majority of demons have sources melded from multiple characteristics, and only the highest-ranked demons can discern each of those characteristics in a source.

In other words, in order to decide where to send new soldiers, it’s necessary to have the commanders of army corps assess the new soldiers to discern their characteristics. Elf and the others use the ceremony as an excuse to decide the commanding officers for the few particularly excellent individuals, all while ensuring these individuals themselves remained unaware. In this way, new soldiers are assigned to the posts that best suit them. Dangerous elements that may cause problems (being dangerous in itself tends to be welcomed, so it’s not a problem - dangerous elements are more common than honour students among demons) are also assigned to commanding officers that can control them.

That being said, the large majority of new soldiers are plebeian. While there’s a large variety of “sources”, the strength of one’s power is not directly related to one’s characteristics. Elf has spent the last few years yawning away at these welcoming ceremonies. If this weren’t something that only a demon ranked general or above could do, he would’ve already pushed everything onto Alf to do.

That day, as he pulled at his necktie - tied too tight - he gazed down at the new soldiers from a platform above them. The new soldiers divided up into smaller groups of a few demons each, lined up in front of the podium, and began announcing their name and regiment one by one.

The ceremony was a far cry from interesting. But the appearance of one particular soldier was enough to make Elf, eyes shining, laugh out loud.

Naturally, after the ceremony, Alf chides Elf in his office. 

“Why did you do something that just made everyone confused?” he asks.

Since no one else is in the room, Elf can't hide his excitement. He’s known for speaking fast, and it’s no different now - he answers in a rush, “I saw a real interestin' soldier, obviously. Alba Frühling. Bet we’ll be seein’ that guy again.”

Gazing down at the soldier’s profile in his hand, Elf snickers in a rather wicked way. 

Reading between the lines, Alf asks, “Did you find an unusual ‘source’?”

“Unusual? Nope, it ain’t unusual in the slightest. His mana levels were super normal too.”

“Then why-”

Alf was starting to get a little irritated, not understanding why Elf was so amused. 

To appease him, Elf explains, “Yeah, it ain’t an unusual ‘source’ for a demon. But it ain’t got a limit, y’see? With a limit, it ain’t unusual at all - ain’t even evil. Things have limits to ‘em, and that’s why it’s scary ta have someone overcome ‘em. If I say it like that, d’ya get it?”

“I get that, but stop beating around the bush. What is it exactly?”

“Basically, it’s ta ‘never give up’. It ain’t greed, and it ain’t just a plain obsession either. He just doesn’t understand how ta give up. Ya get what that means for a demon, yeah?”

Placing his hand on his chin, Alf gazes towards the ground and thinks for a moment. “While demons can be killed, they’re essentially immortal beings. They have no concept of a ‘lifespan’. In other words…”

“Yup. Since he won’t give up, if he decides on a goal, he’ll keep chasin’ after it forever, and ever, and ever. He won’t ever run out of energy, he won’t care what price he has to pay. Whatcha think? A scary dude, ain’t he?”

Alf is conflicted - he hasn’t really been able to understand Elf’s train of thought. Even if that demon had such a ‘source’, what did it matter when he had a subpar mana pool? 

But as though Elf had read his mind, he continues- “Strength is somethin’ ya can build up easily. If he decides he wants strength, he has the infinite capability ta go ahead and get it. Ain’t that yer favourite saying? You’re always whining at me day in, day out- ‘It’s our role to raise up the soldiers into good, proper, demons.’”

“So? Are you saying you’re going to increase his mana?” Alf asks, finding it too bothersome to object to Elf’s mild insult.

“No. I want ‘im to find somethin’ he truly wants. It ain’t any fun just ta keep ‘im in the demon world, so let’s send him off ta the human world. Ah, I got it.”

His face brightening, Elf retrieves a slip of paper from another mountain of paperwork. Even someone who didn’t know Elf as well as Alf could tell with a glance - a lightbulb that shouldn’t have lit up had just lit up in Elf's brain.

“Alrighty, let’s get ‘im to do this.”

As Alf approaches to look at the paper, he sees it’s a list of angels to be assigned new soldiers. The most important job for privates deployed to the human world was to get in the way of lower-class angels. If they succeed in some way, or perhaps succeed in defeating the angel, they can absorb the angel’s mana as their own and be promoted into a higher-rank soldier.

“This angel… don’t tell me he’s…” 

Alf recognizes that face. Rchimedes - the man who summoned Elf in the past - may have become a demon, but he was soon killed by his own child. Elf and Alf had verified the circumstances surrounding Rchimedes’ death at that time.

“I look away for one second, and the dad’s gone and become a demon, the son’s gone and gotten himself summoned up by Heaven. Heaven sure does some nasty things. Turnin’ a kid who had ta kill his own dad into a guardian angel.”

Elf aims a meaningful look at Alf. 

Alf understands exactly what he’s getting at. Elf knows all of Alf’s knowledge as a former Power - including the true requirements to be selected as a guardian angel.

Children who die in the pursuit of lofty goals and children with particularly pure hearts can become guardian angels. The angel Ros, or rather Sion, who killed his own demonified father to save the people, and died along with him - he certainly fulfills that requirement. But the role of a guardian angel is to protect children who hold the right to become an even higher ranked angel. And the moment one of those children reaches adulthood, or perhaps even before then, the angel candidate will be summoned to Heaven. The job of a guardian angel is to protect the candidate to ensure that they’re not corrupted before they can offer up everything to God, even their very life.

Heaven places those who were once killed in charge of killing another. For convenience's sake, the guardian angel is chosen from someone close to the candidate, and the truth is not revealed to them until the end. The large majority of guardian angels are executed or lose their free will the moment their ward becomes an angel.

It was because he doubted a Heaven that would do such a thing that Alf was drawn in by Elf alluring him down to the demon world. But that’s long in the past now. Alf has long since forgotten when his wings had been dyed black. 

“I don’t know what you expect from me - guardian angels have always been outside my jurisdiction, both now and back then. So? Don’t tell me you want this Frühling to kill Ros?”

“I wonder.”

Though Elf has no idea what kind of person Alba Frühling is just yet, he has a gut feeling. He bets that these two meeting would result in a happening that far exceeded even his own expectations. It gets him trembling with excitement to even imagine what would happen if the two incidents, the only ones that managed to surprise him in the past fifty years, combined together. Alba killing Ros might be the most boring result that could happen.

“I’m really lookin’ forwards ta what happens next.”

Smiling devilishly, Elf crosses his legs and leans back in his big office chair.

Alf just sighs as he watches him. Elf is his superior officer, his best friend... and also one of those very few demons with a frighteningly pure source. God would no doubt judge him as sinful for his excessive curiosity and desire for knowledge that controlled his every action.


	2. Chapter 2

♢

“Look Alf, we got a winner!”

So long as Elf can use a simple screen projection spell, he can peek in and see anywhere and anyone he desires. The demon being watched - who had just awoken to his true nature for the first time - likely wouldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams that another demon was following his each and every step tailing after his angel.

Elf, lacking even a single ounce of dignity as a duke-class demon, rolls off the sofa and onto the floor in a laughing fit. Ignoring Elf’s undignified state, Alf pauses the screen projection spell and slams a pile of paperwork onto the desk next to Elf.

“Stop slacking off. Even if you’re a demon, I don’t think it’s right to be a stalker.”

“You’re lecturin’ me like an angel…”

“Sorry for being a former angel. If you don’t step up and do it, I gotta do it instead, so I’m not gonna hold back.”

“Now now, listen up.”

While Alf may be always complaining, he’s still undoubtedly the person that understands Elf the most. In order to keep up with Elf’s trains of thought, you need to be quite the impressive person, so Elf has gotten into the habit of chatting things out with Alf whenever something happens.

“Looks like something’s sparked inside Alba-san. It’s gonna get fun.”

The flames burning in the depths of Alba’s eyes are a sign to Elf. A sign that a new great demon would soon be born. Elf feels quite a bit of pleasure from it - he does consider himself Alba’s creator in a way. Naturally, he wants Alf to partake in his excitement. 

Surprise flashes over Alf’s face for a moment, but he composes himself soon enough. “That human - Crea. He doesn’t have much longer, does he? What are you going to do?”

“Mm, well, I feel a bit bad for Sion-kun, but it ain’t like I can make things _too_ easy on Alba-san.”

If Alba’s desires were fulfilled so easily after all that trouble to spark them in him, he wouldn’t want to become any stronger. What Alba needs is a “reason not to give up.”

“Can’t be helped. I’ll give this win to the angels. But Alf, I got somethin’ I want ya to cook up fer me.”

“...What is it?”

In the demon world, Elf can do pretty much anything he wants without relying on Alf’s help. And yet, Elf is asking for help. Alf immediately gets a sense of what Elf wants to say.

“I’ll keep an eye on how things are over there. So… if we need to, I’ll be headin’ on over ta the rift in the second heaven, Rakia. Could ya help me with that?”

“Wha…?!” Alf can’t help but slam his hands onto the table in his sheer shock, but meeting his best friend’s eyes tells him that Elf is dead serious.

Heaven actually consists of seven heavens. The second heaven, Rakia, is located on the second layer. The first heaven is the first gate you pass through from the human world - the second heaven is also relatively close to the human world. It holds the prison for fallen angels and sinners, and in one nondescript corner - it holds a road that the angels dub the “rift”. The spiritual bodies of angels who vanished through their sin or through accidents pass through that rift to reach their final destination.

Simply put, it’s a garbage chute. But nothing unclean exists in Heaven. Though it was called a rift, it wasn’t a location in the human sense of the term. It would probably be better to describe it as a pure white space - white as far as you could see, a space that gathered scattered fragments of spiritual bodies.

His voice lowering, Alf groans, “That’s reckless.”

Narrowing his eyes the slightest bit, Elf smirks. “You can do it. It’s you, after all.”

Alf takes a deep breath. Then, unable to hold it back any longer, the words tumble out- “It’s too dangerous. Listen to me. Even if it’s in a nondescript corner, it’s still part of Heaven. And even if you went to the rift, you wouldn’t be able to retrieve a spiritual body without Heaven’s authority.”

Before Alf can finish talking, Elf cuts in, “It’s basically a sewer, yeah? The road where nameless angels punished for gettin’ themselves offed by a demon flow along. Wouldn’t be strange at all to sense some demonic auras in the area. The angels guarding the worst sinners stick by their wards like a burr - normally no one even goes by the rift, let alone enter it. There ain’t any guards either. Would ya care if some trash got stuck in the sewers? They’d never think that a great demon like myself would go there.”

“They would ring the alarm bells the moment a demon of your caliber even stepped _foot_ into Heaven! And I’m telling you, even if you went, you wouldn’t be able to bring back anything.”

“If another demon sneaks in at the same time, the alarms would still sound, yeah? If I say, had a fallen angel's barrier shrouding me, I could shrink up my presence to the minimum and get myself right in. It ain't no skin off my back if I can’t bring anythin’ back. What I wanna do is affix Ros’ soul ta the rift, so we can slow down his flow to the final destination. Hell, we could even communicate, y'know - under certain conditions with detection magic."

Alf’s mouth is stuck open for quite a while. While he wants to object, Elf had predicted all of his doubts, and proceeded to list out how to address each problem.

“Honestly, would be safer if you were the one ta go to the rift, but it ain’t a good idea for a Grand General-class demon like me ta invade Heaven with the army at my back. But there’s been a lot of skirmishes at the border lately, so if ya went and distracted them, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal, y'see?”

“You want me to buy you time by attacking the second heaven?”

“If ya went and saved say, even one platoon of fallen angels imprisoned there - well, two birds with one stone.”

While Alf is at a loss for words at Elf’s outlandish plan, he couldn’t think of a single thing to say in objection.

“If the plan goes well, we’ll get some more trump cards for the demon world. I’ve been gettin’ pretty bored of this deadlock - would be nice if we shook things up a little, right?”

“Elf… you really have some serious expectations for Alba-san. You couldn’t care less about how the war is progressing, right? You just find this whole situation fun.”

Alf shakes his head in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Part 2 is a separate work than Part 1, you can also like, bookmark, and comment on it separately to Part 1! If you're enjoying this story and haven't already, I highly recommend dropping a like and bookmark [to Part 2 on pixiv.](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13481937#2)


	3. Chapter 3

♧

Events unfolded just as Elf predicted. As a guardian angel, the lowest-ranked of all angels, Ros remained unaware of his true role until his final moments. And naturally, a mere demon soldier like Alba was similarly unaware of information so privileged, even high-ranked demons may not know it. 

The moment Alba responded to Ros’ summons and decimated every angel in sight, Elf felt his blood rush in excitement. While his gut feeling may have panned out, the situation had far exceeded his expectations. The strength that Alba had displayed in that moment was just what Elf had wanted from him. He was sure now - it hadn’t been a mistake to put his hopes in Alba.

Using a communication spell, Alf informs Elf telepathically that the army was ready to attack. Elf needs to race to the second heaven immediately and start the plan, but before that - he needs to pacify his new trump card. Alba.

“Private Frühling. You’ve single-handedly destroyed four angels and one archangel. Your mana levels have greatly increased as well. Marvellous work. No doubt you shall be promoted to an officer if you return.”

Alba, moving in front of Crea to guard him, watches Elf with a cautious gaze. He clearly doesn’t understand why a Duke-class demon, one of the Four Grand Generals, chose to show himself for such a minor debacle. 

“...You praise me too highly.”

Promotion is not something Alba cares about in the slightest at the moment. If he hadn’t been doing his best to be polite to his superior - if Elf hadn’t been one of the Grand Generals - he might’ve already chased off any other demon who mentioned such a worthless topic.

“Um… you mentioned a plan…”

Since Elf doesn’t have much time either, he gets straight to the point. “Normally, Sion-kun - Angel Ros, that is - would’ve already turned ta dus- ah, now now, calm down a lil and listen up.” Seeing Alba’s eyes light up red, Elf tries to calm him- he slaps a hand on Alba’s shoulder in a fluster. “Today’s bit of a special day. There’s still a way. It’ll take a lil too long to explain, so I’ll tell y’all once I do what I gotta do and come on back.”

Alba is getting more and more confused. “Why would one of the Four Grand Generals…”

It’s completely unheard of for a high-ranked demon to help out a mere private to this extent. To make things worse, Alba is trying to save an angel. Isn't that basically disobeying his orders?

Seeing how perplexed Alba seems makes Elf want to beat around the bush even more, but he has no time. What a pity. 

“Just do what I say, and you’ll be able ta save Sion-kun. I’ll help ya out the best I can, but in exchange - ya gotta get strong for my sake too.”

There’s nothing more trustworthy than a contract to a demon. Alba’s furrowed brow slowly straightens itself out, and in exchange, he aims a determined gaze towards Elf.

“I’ll do anything to save Ros.”

Elf nods and laughs. “Good, good. Ya don’t hafta get so nervous. This ain’t a bad deal for ya, not at all. It’s a win-win. I’m just askin’ ya to become one of the new generals in the demon army. This whole plan is gonna take a lil while, so I’ll tell ya the details after.”

Or alternatively- he’ll have him become the new Demon Lord.

But Elf, keeping that last thought to himself, simply disappears from the room. After all, if they couldn’t retrieve Ros’ soul from the second heaven’s dimensional rift, all of this talking would be moot.


	4. Chapter 4

♡

While his consciousness resurfaced from the chaos, his senses have yet to return. Obviously, he doesn’t feel anything - but even putting that aside, his sight, his sense of smell, his hearing, his sense of taste… all of it is gone. It's as though he’s floating in the vacuum of space - it doesn’t seem like he can move forwards or move back. 

But that’s when he suddenly gets the sense that he's received a transmission. After his ears ring for a bit, he hears an unfamiliar voice.

“Si… Sion-kun… can you hea…”

Who is this? Even if he wanted to answer, his voice doesn’t work. But regardless, that voice grows steadily and steadily clearer.

“Oh, so you can hear me. Lessee… got it. You can talk now, yeah?” 

The words are accompanied by a harsh shock to his senses.

“...”

While he still can’t talk, his mind is now clear. His thoughts had been disjointed until that moment, as though there had been a fuzzy blur over them. He can’t see his surroundings, he can’t hear any voices, it feels like he’s stuck in some kind of ethereal body… but that voice reverberating in his mind, and only that voice, is crystal clear to him.

“Lemme give you a self-intro - I’m Elf November. I’m the demon yer dad summoned up a lil while back. D’ya get what yer current sitch is?”

He recalls Crea. He recalls how he was killed by an angel after summoning that demon. While his recollections remained as nothing but thoughts, this demon seems to read his mind.

“Seems like ya remember.”

Swearing internally, Ros snaps- “If you came to make me Fall, I think you’re a little late.”

Right now, he’s little more than space dust. He’ll soon scatter away. 

But Elf comes back with an unexpected response. “Yer an angel, ya shouldn’t be swearing like that. It’s yer decision whether or not to Fall. I ain’t gonna get involved. Yer in the second heaven’s dimensional rift right now. Thanks to yours truly, I got yer soul affixed there. The reason why I can call ya from the Demon World is thanks ta that affixing magic. Unless somethin’ weird happens, ya should be able to stick around there for around a decade. Ya can’t move, ya can’t escape… but yer sight, yer hearing, yer sense of touch… it should all slowly return ta ya.”

“What’s your goal.”

Ros can’t imagine that a demon would do something so convenient for him without asking for anything in return.

But Elf doesn’t think it’s the right time to reveal his true motivations to Ros. “I made a promise to a demon who really really wants ta save you. So ya just gotta hang in there a lil bit longer.”

While Elf hadn’t named any names, the face of that childish demon floats up in his mind. There’s no other demons that Ros has been involved with. Well, assuming that Rchimedes hasn’t gone and come back from the dead.

“What do you want to make him do? Why do you need to save me?”

“Don’t be so cold, eh? This is somethin’ that Alba-san asked for.” Elf laughs lightly, as though Ros’ reaction is amusing to him. Now that he’s done talking about the main subject, there’s something else he wants to ask. “Ya summoned up a demon to a place alight with the holy light of Heaven. Wouldn’t have been surprisin’ at all if he up and died. Ya must’ve really believed that he could overcome all that, mm?”

“...Summoning him was the most convenient thing to do in that situation.”

“Ahaha. Y’know, after ya scattered away to dust in front of his very eyes, Alba-san massacred every angel in sight. Thanks to him, Crea-kun is safe too. D’ya get it? Yer the one who brought Alba-san’s true nature as a demon to the forefront. I’m grateful to ya fer that.”

While Ros is getting more and more annoyed talking with this bastard, Ros can’t help but be shocked at the idea of that pathetic demon managing to do all that. 

Ros hasn’t yet responded, but perhaps sensing Ros’ unsettled feelings, Elf continues, “Sion-kun, lemme be honest here. I’m using you. Alba-san has the potential to become the Demon Lord - I ain’t gonna let him wallow in mediocrity. Well, it ain’t like it’s a bad deal for you. All ya gotta do is wait right there for us to come and save ya. I’m sure yer pretty bored of Heaven at this point, yeah?”

Ros understands what Elf is getting at, but he still can’t gauge what kind of person Elf is. At the very least, it seems as though Alba and Crea won’t be in danger for the foreseeable future. While he doesn’t know why Elf is that fond of Alba, it doesn’t seem like Ros can investigate more into that front right now.

“We’re almost outta time. It won’t do if we speak too much and ya get caught. I can hit ya up when yer bored if you like.”

“No need to bother.”

While Ros needs to get every little detail out of Elf at some point, he can’t really bring himself to give him a nice response right now.

The voice in his head disappears, and all that remains is the white nothingness. 

This is how Ros’ long, long years alone begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying, please consider bookmarking (if you haven't already) and/or dropping a like on [the original work!](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13481937#5).


	5. Chapter 5

♤

Just as angels of Heaven have their own power structure, so do demons of the demon world. But unlike angels, whose ranks are generally decided at birth, the demon world is a meritocracy based on skills and results. Any demon above the rank of officer is granted a title. The higher ranks go officer, lieutenant, then captain, and demons ranked as captain are granted the title of Viscount. Most Viscount-class demons are demons who have lived for a long while, and as a result, are quite well-known. 

In the past, Alba thought it would take years and years for him to even reach the rank of officer. Considering he had little ambition, it had been difficult for him to even imagine himself as anything other than a rank-and-file soldier. But now, he’s soared above even the rank of a Viscount-class Captain - from today on, he’s an Earl-class general. The second-highest ranked demon in Elf’s Third Division, after the Grand General himself.

To a demon, a mere nine years should pass by in the blink of an eye. Plenty of demons don’t look kindly upon Alba’s unprecedentedly swift rise in position - but to Alba himself, these past nine years have been far too long.

“Congratulations on your promotion. An Earl-class demon general - Alba-san, you’ve worked hard to reach this point,” says Alf, happening to pass by Alba on a pathway.

This is the Third Division’s barracks - or rather, its fortress. A long path, affixed to the side of the building, snakes around the Gothic steeples, looping the building in its entirety. This is a restricted area - only those granted permission may walk along the path. And thus, their surroundings are silent and empty when the two meet.

Just as Heaven experiences the dark of night, the demon world experiences the light of day. The sunlight shining down - as bright as a sunny June day - is almost painful. Though Alba seems tired, he stops to chat with Alf. There’s not a hint of blue to the sky above Alba - instead, there’s an endless expanse of red-brown. And as Alba leans against the railing and gazes down, he can just barely make out soldiers running drills in neat lines.

“How is Crea-san? Please, feel free to reach out if you need anything.”

As Alf is the Grand General’s adjutant, technically speaking Alf and Alba don't have any kind of superior-subordinate relationship. That being said, currently, Alba is the Third Division’s general and now reports directly to the Grand General. Considering purely their ranks within the demon army, Alba is now ranked higher than Alf, a colonel. If Elf permitted it, Alba could order Alf around as he pleased.

“He’s doing fine. Thank you, Alf,” thanks Alba, after he verifies that there’s no abnormalities with the barrier he’s cast on Crea.

Crea is still in the human world. A demon contractor is a target for both Heaven and the demon world. Ensuring Crea’s safety is currently one of Alba’s highest priorities.

“I must apologize for Elf always asking you to do such reckless things.”

“It’s fine. He’s helping me out a lot too - I’ll do whatever I can do.”

While it can’t be denied that it’s Alba’s skills that have gotten him this far, it’s also true that Elf was the one to take care of the more annoying details - in other words, for convenience’s sake, Elf had dealt with most demon power squabbles for him.

Alba has managed to get this far with nothing but strength thanks to that. And so, whenever Elf needed Alba to lend him his strength, Alba worked to the best of his ability.

“Elf will get even cockier if he hears you say that,” Alf says with a sigh. Then, noticing that Alba seems to be a little distracted, he kindly asks, “Are you worried about something?”

Glancing at Alf, Alba shakes his head. “It’s not that… it’s just, it’s been a whole nine years… someone like me has managed to become a general… it just makes me think…”

“...Are you feeling rushed?”

Ten years is the deadline to save Ros. There’s not much time left.

“It would be better to ask when I’m _not_ feeling rushed.”

The him of nine years in the past would probably glow with excitement at the very idea of standing in a place like this, gazing down at other soldiers. And yet, now that Alba stands here doing just that, he feels nothing. He hadn’t wanted to waste a single minute, a single second of the last nine years. While the plan he’s concocted with Elf is going well, as the deadline draws near, worry grows within him.

“Alf… you were an angel, weren’t you?”

“...Yes. Though that would be ancient history at this point.”

Alf had Fallen long, long in the past, long before Alba had even been born. But Heaven is a static place. Alf’s knowledge of Heaven is of great help to the demon world even today.

“What is Heaven like?” Alba asks quietly.

Alf falls into thought for a while. “I suppose it’s a proper place.”

Alba looks up, not really understanding what Alf means.

Alf continues, “There’s no place there for anything or anyone that isn’t proper. Since everything is proper, there’s no need to think for yourself. All you must do is obey the word of God. If you act only to carry out the Will of Heaven, you shall obtain eternal glory, and thus the world will become a good place… or so you believe, fervently. Even though the lives of demons or humans are so much happier.”

“So you Fell because you couldn’t stand living a proper life any longer…?”

“I suppose… so. The purest angels are also the most emotionless weapons, so… I hated not having any personality. I met Elf, and he planted a seed of want in me - to live freely like him, doing as I pleased. But that’s improper for an angel, so I was expelled.”

“Free…” echoes Alba, sounding as though he was lost in thought. “I wonder if Ros wants to be free as well.”

Alf instantly understands Alba’s internal debate. Currently, Ros is little more than a pile of dust forcibly stuck together. Even if they rescued him, it would be difficult for him to continue living as an angel. His lifespan as a human is over and done, his right to be an angel is no more… at this point, there’s naturally only one path left for him to survive as Ros - to Fall. But Falling is something that can only be done if you truly wish for it from the very bottom of your heart… 

If Ros chose yet again to disappear in front of Alba’s very eyes, Alf feels as though he could understand Alba’s pain, though he wouldn’t be able to put it in words. Emphasizing with another being like this would be unthinkable to an angel. This is why Alf vastly prefers his current self to how he was before.

After careful consideration, he says bluntly- “I wonder. I’m not Sion-san, and although we’re both angels, I have no way to know if we both feel the same. But he’s now an improper existence to Heaven - one that ought to be expelled. If we leave things be, he’ll disappear completely. You don’t want that to happen either, right?”

“...urgh, I- I definitely don’t want that.” Alba clenches his fists and bites down on his lip, hard enough for blood to well up. 

Alf smiles wryly. “Alba-san, you should do as you wish. We’re demons, selfish beings and masters of doing as we please. Just take a look at Elf - he’s basically selfishness personified.”

“I should… do as I please…”

“That’s right. To a demon, our desires sustain us. If saving Sion-san is your justice, there’s no one who would go against it in the Demon World. You’re strong enough to be a demon general now, after all.”

Finally, Alba’s expression begins to soften back into his usual serious expression, a small smile floating up onto his face.

“Thank you, Alf. I’m not going to think too hard about this anymore. Basically, I should do my best to do what I can. Since Elf has summoned me, I’ll be heading out now.”

“Alright. Tell Crea-san I said hello.”

* * *

“Let’s get our thoughts together. Basically, right now, we got two options. One, steal away the right ta retrieve Sion-kun’s soul without Heaven noticin’. Two, demand that Heaven give us that right. Ain’t like either option is any less annoyin’ than the other, but I reckon the chance of the first succeedin’ is ‘bout zero.”

Standing in his large office, Elf summarizes the current situation once more for Alba.

“The problem is - how are we gonna get Heaven ta agree to our demands… guess we got no choice but ta make a gamble.”

“What do you mean?”

While Elf is a great demon, known by anyone and everyone in the demon world, and Alba highly trusts in his abilities, he does wish that Elf would stop speaking in circles all the time.

“To negotiate, ya gotta have some cards up yer sleeve. But we can’t completely predict what they’ll do even after we should ‘em our cards. Alba-san - if you spot a chance, grab it tight. I mean, a chance like defeatin’ an angel of the First Sphere.”

When a demon kills an angel, they absorb that angel’s spiritual essence and become stronger. A demon defeating a high-ranked angel isn’t a mere loss for Heaven - it also means their enemies have suddenly, and immensely, increased their strength. And if a demon as high-ranked as Alba was the one to defeat this angel, Heaven would quiver in even more fear.

“I’ll do my best. But how is that any different from what I’ve been doing so far?” asks Alba, sighing.

Elf wags his finger. “Yer efforts - you and Crea-kun both - ain’t for nothing. Since they haven’t managed ta kill ya with any of the angels they’ve sent so far - well, that just means they gotta send one that’s a little fancier, mm? A crazy-strong one should be comin’ soon.”

Alba and Crea are currently working together towards the same goal. Since they’ve done their best for these past nine years, Elf does have a point. But if things go as Elf says, they would need to make other preparations as well.

“I doubt _they’d_ stay quiet if we went and declared war against Heaven.”

“It’s my job ta take care of that part,” Elf says, laughing rather villainously. “All ya need ta do is concentrate on yer own job.”

After some moments of thought, Alba can’t help but ask something that’s been bothering him for quite a while. “Elf, why are you so into this?”

“Whatcha mean?”

“If I kill an angel of the First Sphere as you suggest… this is kinda hard to say, but if I did that, I’d reach the same level as you… or maybe even surpass it.”

The more powerful the demon, the higher their rank. It’s a natural fact in the demon world. Though the Demon Lord’s throne remains empty for now, the demon race’s very genes would decide who took that seat. Demons can’t help but obey power. There also happens to be an empty seat among the Four Grand Generals at the moment - if a general like Alba succeeds in promoting himself any further, he would automatically become one of the Grand Generals and obtain his own division. 

There isn’t even anyone in the demon world right now who could kill an angel of the First Sphere. If Alba succeeds in doing so, he would shake the Demon World to its very core.

While Alba doesn’t baulk at the idea of challenging a high-ranked angel, he doesn’t understand why Elf was so eager about it. Why would he try to push Alba into becoming his superior? He’s never understood that, whether it was now or back then.

Blinking, Elf gives him a rather meaningful smile. “I wouldn’t mind if ya started bein’ my boss right now, y’know?”

A Grand General’s boss… in other words, the Demon Lord. Since Elf has mentioned it numerous times before, Alba isn’t surprised to hear him say it. 

Instead, he stubbornly continues- “I’m asking you why.”

“Because it’s funner that way. Demons need ta indulge in their pleasures, y’know? I just wanted to satisfy my curiosity. Alba-san - I’ve lived two thousand years. But these past ten? They’ve been the funnest I’ve ever had. Keep on makin’ things fun for me, will ya?”

“I’m not interested in becoming the Demon Lord, but I just…”

He just wants to embrace Ros once more. He wants to do things with him that he hadn’t gotten to, this time for sure. 

As though Elf has read Alba’s mind, he nods. “That’s just fine. That’s the way demons are.”

This man says the same things as Alf. Sighing, Alba narrows his eyes. “So then - you really can’t get in touch with Ros?”

Alba is no longer an ignorant rank-and-file soldier. He’s started to understand quite a bit of magic. If there’s a way to affix Ros’ soul, there should also be a way to communicate with him. So this is far from the first time that Alba has asked this question.

“...Not yet.” But Elf doesn’t specify what, exactly, isn’t ready yet. Leaking pressure - a signature move for high-ranked demons - he shows to Alba he won't permit any further questioning on this matter, then repeats- “Not yet.”

Alba gives Elf a doubtful gaze, but leaves the office without saying a thing.

Watching Alba’s retreating back, Elf whispers quietly-

“Just a bit longer, Alba-san. Yer feelings will make ya stronger.”


	6. Chapter 6

‡

To a human with a limited lifespan, nine years is quite a long time. Nine years is enough for a teenage boy to get married and have kids, to become the father and a breadwinner for the family. Nine years is enough for someone’s entire world to change around them.

But to Crea, his life went on pause nine years ago. It’s been nine years, and yet he still looks like an eighteen year-old boy - he hasn’t grown since that fateful day nine years back. It seems humans who contract with demons have a different lifespan compared to a regular human. Plus, Crea originally had the right to become an angel - he’s always had good compatibility with spiritual existences. So his contract with Alba is going well, and as Alba grows in strength, Crea starts being able to do more and more things.

He remembers how Lake and Sion could see things that he couldn’t, back when they were all young. All he had thought back then was that the two of them were amazing, and not much else. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t believed the two brothers’ words - it was just that Crea had never been the type to think too deeply about things. Now that he’s contracted with Alba, he can see angels and demons. Thinking about how Sion had stayed by his side for so many years makes his chest feel warm.

It’s because of that warmth that he can speak to the angels facing him right now.

“One who hath received the blessing of the Father. Wherefore hast thee fallen to the wiles of a demon?”

While Crea can’t really judge the rank of the angel in front of him, he vaguely gets the sense that it’s strong. Alba is getting stronger and stronger, and so the angels chasing after them are also getting higher and higher ranked.

“Ahaha, you speak too fancy, I don’t know what you’re saying.”

While Heaven hates demons, they detest humans who contract with demons even more. Contracting with a demon means ripping apart the order that God had placed upon them. And the contracted demon in turn can affect the human world far more than before, using their contractor as a medium. Perhaps it was because the angels couldn’t stand that Crea had been slated to go to Heaven yet didn't, but every night without fail, angels are sent out to take Crea’s life.

Elf had told them to do this quite a while ago now, but Alba and Crea are purposefully letting Heaven do as they please. It isn’t easy to run into an angel. After all, demons can’t easily go to Heaven, and the number of high-ranked angels permitted to descend to the Human World is limited. In order for Alba to get stronger quickly, Crea lures the angels, and Alba defeats them one after another - it’s the most effective strategy. The more he wins, the more Alba’s abilities increase, the more strength goes into their contract… and the higher ranked the angels sent in to kill him. Lately, Crea doesn’t see two-winged angels of the Third Sphere at all - most angels are four-winged angels of the Second Sphere or higher.

While Alba hadn’t wanted to put Crea in danger, Crea had insisted - he had wanted to help no matter what. So Alba had reluctantly agreed. Thanks to Alba’s barrier, angels of the Third Sphere can’t even lay a hand on Crea.

“Maybe I don’t know your circumstances… but I’m still angry about you guys bullying Sii-tan.”

After Sion had lost his life stopping his father, thanks to the angels, Sion was permitted to remain in the world as himself. While Crea does feel some gratitude towards them for that, the fact that they had done something horrible to Sion is far more pressing.

“My life has been saved by Sion twice over. It’s not something I can let you take so easily.”

Sion had wanted Crea to live so badly - so demon or angel, Crea can’t give in until he does what he needs to do.

“Alba-kun is a good kid too - if you have any complaints about what we’re doing, give us Sii-tan back. I’m a soul corrupted by a demonic contract - I have nothing to do with Heaven any longer, right?”

A soul that’s contracted with a demon is bound to the demon world. After everything, Crea doesn’t really think that would be so bad.

The angels, snorting at Crea’s words, ready their weapons and attack him at once. Since there’s nothing but a large empty lot near him, Crea doesn’t hesitate to call out the name of his contracted demon-

“Alba-kun!”

The moment he calls the name, black smoke appears out of thin air, immediately closing any fissures that had appeared in Crea’s barrier. The next moment, Alba, appearing from black shadows, blows away every angel’s weapon.

“They’re Virtues… you were late.”

When Alba’s eyes dye red with magic, they go long and slanted like a fox’s. It’s more normal for a demon to have eyes like that all the time, but Alba’s eyes are normally just black - and because of that, he’s often overlooked in his normal state. 

Virtues of the Second Sphere aren’t a danger to Alba at all anymore. Without even drawing his blade, he whips around once, throwing out a kick - that’s enough to kick down every angel on site onto the ground. Just as Alba in the past hadn’t been able to stand angelic purity, these Virtues can’t stand a high-ranked demon’s strength. 

Though they’ve been dealt fatal wounds, angels who’ve been completely purified by Heaven are emotionless - they’re little more than dolls. Eventually, they scatter into fragments of light.

It pains his heart every time Alba watches that light show. Most Virtues and above were made directly by God - they’re mechanical dolls who weren’t given any emotions from the very start. While some angels very rarely develop emotions, the vast majority of them Fall like Alf. But even these doll-like angels scattering into light remind him of Ros, leaving scars that remain even after they dissipate.

The last two angels immediately draw back from Alba. But the moment Alba tries to chase after them, the clouds break apart, and a golden light shines through. As Alba activates a protection spell in a fluster, dodging the beam, a giant shadow peeks through from above the clouds.

It was far larger than anything Alba or Crea had seen before. Both of them were utterly shocked at the sight of the angel, which far overstripped anything they had imagined. A gigantic war chariot’s wheel - while it didn’t take human form, it still had conscious thought. It was dotted with spots of green light, glowing bright, and on top of each spot burned a flame.

Alba sensed the unmistakable aura of an angel from that being. He’s read about such beings before - Ophanims of the First Sphere were supposed to take the appearance of a flaming wheel rolling across the skies.

“Incarnations of sin, face now the wrath of the Almighty-”

“Crea-kun, duck!”

A gigantic magic circle appears mid-air in conjunction with the incantation. Alba immediately activates a teleportation spell, and shields Crea entirely with his own body. But even Alba’s strongest barrier isn’t enough to completely absorb a Ophanim’s attack - the beams hit his back with a sizzle, as though he’s being burnt.

“Alba-kun!” cries Crea in worry, but Alba, gritting his teeth, stands up once more.

While burns from an angelic attack are slow to heal, it isn’t as though they don’t heal at all. This level of burning is basically nothing at all. More importantly - to think that the ‘chance’ that Elf had mentioned had really come to pass.

“I need to defeat that thing. Crea-kun, for now, look for somewhere you can hide.”

“Understood.”

The Ophanim didn’t shoot out more light-type magic like it had at the start. Instead, it cast a wide range of area attack spells of varying elements - Alba blocks the harsh wind with walls of earth, and defeats roaring flames with torrents of water. Strong attack magic of all four base elements attacks him from all angles - one wrong step, and he’ll be injured heavily. As Alba increases the strength of his barrier, he carefully counters each of his opponent’s attacks. After the Ophanim is done attacking with the four base elements - wind, fire, water, earth - once each, it attacks with the light-type magic from the start once more.

Alba isn’t sure how to even protect himself, let alone how to attack. Alba flies into the air and draws his sword, trying to slash at the angel, but as expected, it throws up a strong barrier. While this flaming wheel throws out attacks while chanting the Gospel in a dignified matter, it’s more like a gigantic machine than anything else. It isn’t seeing enemies as individuals - it’s merely reacting to the situation around it. Even the chants don’t seem to be addressed to Crea and Alba in particular - it’s more berating the world in general.

Alf’s words float into his mind. Was this what he meant when he said that improper things would be expelled? The higher-ranked the angel, the more inhuman.

“Alba-kun, aim for the fires!” 

Crea’s voice flies into his mind through telepathy. A demon and their contracted human can speak through telepathy no matter how far apart they may be. Thus, it’s possible for them to communicate their plans in the middle of battle without the enemy noticing.

“It’s not normal fire. Under the fire is an eye - it’s the eyes that are burning!”

Holy fire - in other words, the lifeforce for an angel. In that case, there’s a high chance that its eyes are its weak spots. After a brief moment of respite, that flaming wheel begins its assault once more, but Alba quits trying to protect himself with magic. Without wasting even a drop of mana, he begins chanting an incantation of dark magic as he dodges the attacks. While it would be almost impossible for him to completely break through that gigantic shield, if he could just pierce through it at one spot, if he could just crush one of those flaming eyes, he may be able to weaken his opponent.

Just like light magic, which only angels can use, dark magic is something that only demons can use. Each race is strong against their element, and weak against the opposing one. 

Everyone had their own way of casting incantations that only they could discover. Alba had first discovered his way of casting incantations on that fateful night.

Intolerable levels of fury and regret.

So long as he feels those emotions within him, Alba can cast spells and incantations endlessly. Each year that passed only strengthened those emotions within him - they never faded in the slightest, not even for a moment.

His red eyes gaze piercingly at one of the flaming eyes, then Alba shoots a ray of high-quality mana straight into the eye. The wheel’s movements stop for a moment, a half-formed magic circle it was making disappearing. Not one to let an opportunity pass, Alba draws his sword and shoves it into the fractured barrier. As soon as he verifies that he’s made a hole in the barrier, he speeds his way through his chants - then countless arrows of dark magic shoot out from behind him, disintegrating more than half of the remaining eyes.

The Ophanim’s cries are piercing, enough to almost deafen him. It falls from the clouds, the remainder of its barrier disappearing. Finally, Alba has succeeded in making that gigantic being taste dirt. So long as he uses protection magic, he doesn’t need to fear his soles being burned - so with a show of swordplay infused with magic, he splits the Ophanim in half.

The flaming eyes that had been flickering here and there are now completely snuffed out. Half of the Ophanim’s body disappears, while the remaining half speaks in a broken voice-

“How… doth thee have such strength. The Demon Lord's throne is empty… no demon yet living could defeat an angel of the First Sphere...”

It seems as though in its very last moments, it recognized Alba as a single enemy. It wouldn’t do to forget the promise Alba had made to Elf. 

Facing the Ophanim, Alba makes his demand- “I would like you to grant me the right to the second heaven, Rakia. That’s my condition for my retreat.”

“Thou… what are…”

“I’ll be having you return the guardian angel Ros. And I’ll have you promise never again to trample on people’s hearts. Tell that to your god.”

“All this… for a guardian angel… it cannot be…”

“Shut up.”

The angel falls silent immediately at the sight of Alba’s eyes glowing red. Their conversation no doubt reached Heaven through the angel’s mind. No doubt both Heaven and the demon world are in quite the panic. The demon world no longer had the strength to defeat angels of the First Sphere now that the Demon Lord’s throne was empty. And yet, Alba had swiftly slaughtered the third-ranked angel of the First Sphere, an Ophanim. To Heaven, this must be frightening enough to make every angel quiver in fear, and to the demon world, this must feel like the moment the balance of strength firmly tilted towards them. Even if Alba declared himself the Demon Lord then and there, no one could stop him.

But Alba has no interest in such things. From the very start, Alba’s goal has only been one thing - saving Ros.

“Ros. Hang in there just a bit longer.”

The sky, which had been illuminated by the light of an Ophanim just moments before, returns to its original overcast state, clouds moving back in.

And as Alba gazes up at the empty sky, slowly, his red eyes deepen back to the shade of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with an associated illustration! Scroll down on [this page](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13481937#7) to see it. Please consider dropping a like and/or bookmark to the original author while you're there!


	7. Chapter 7

†

“How ya doin’, Sion-kun?”

At the sound of that familiar voice, Ros cracks his eyes open sleepily, but he was in no mood to respond. In this space that was white and nothing else, both time and space had no meaning- and for Ros, who had no physical body, there was nothing he could do but sleep. While he may have managed to retain the bare minimum of consciousness after his near-disappearance, in the end, he’s still nothing but an incomplete spiritual body. Apart from when he chats with Elf, he spends his time in a hazy slumber.

But at the very least, their conversations help him kill time, which helps him preserve his strength to some extent. Though Ros considers Elf to be a rather noisy demon, he also considers him to be his only window into the outside world. 

Even though Elf knows perfectly well that Ros is doing no better than the last time he asked, he always starts their conversations with that same line. So in response to that repetitive line, Ros remains silent.

“...”

Elf sounds cheerier than usual today. Despite Ros’ lack of response, after confirming that Ros seems to be doing fine, Elf pipes up again.

“Alba-san did somethin’ pretty amazing today. Wanna guess what?”

If Ros had a physical body, no doubt he would be rolling his eyes at this very moment. But to his great disappointment, his current body is nothing but scattered fragments of light. While he can’t really gauge how much time has passed in this space, he knows from what Elf has told him that around nine years have passed on the outside. These past nine years, Elf has popped in from time to time like this to tell him what was going on - with a particular focus on Alba. He spoke of how Alba had gotten stronger, or how Alba had gotten a promotion, or about the enemies that Alba had defeated.

It still doesn’t feel quite real that the boy from back then has become a General-class demon. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t shocked- but in his heart of hearts, Ros has acknowledged Alba. And so he’s very happy with his progress.

“You said last time that he got promoted to general... then, did he finally crawl his way up to the same rank as you?” Ros says sardonically. 

But Elf’s response betrays his expectations. For some reason, Elf seems a little happy, answering in a voice filled with cheer- “Not yet, but he’s almost there. He just defeated a Ophanim with Crea-kun.”

“Wha-”

Even Ros, as separated from the outside world as he’s been for so long, understands the implications of that act. He's so shocked he forgets to hide his reaction from Elf.

An Ophanim is an angel of the First Sphere- even fellow angels rarely had the chance to see one. Angels of that rank aren’t really individuals- it would be more accurate to say that each one makes up a part of a heavenly “system”. Even seeing an Ophanim would be enough to destroy a half-rate demon. While Ros doesn’t know how many demons in the Demon World could defeat an Ophanim, he can estimate how strong such a demon would have to be to defeat one- and furthermore, how much stronger they would get after its defeat. 

Ros knew that Crea and Alba were trying to save him. And he understands that Elf is lending his strength for their sake. Obviously, Ros would personally prefer that they stay out of danger, but at the same time, he couldn’t quite refuse their goodwill. All he could do was pray that Elf wouldn’t bring him any bad news.

Ros’ wish is for Crea to live a life that he truly wants. Say that some great misfortune threatened the two of them- Ros has long resolved to destroy himself if that was what it would take to make them give up. But the stories Elf tells of the two of them far outstrips his expectations- not only are they still foraging forwards, but they’re also reaching new heights that Ros could’ve never predicted.

Elf seems to be on the edge of ecstasy.

“Heh heh, yer pretty shocked too, eh? The Demon World hasn’t had anyone who could beat an Ophanim since the Demon Lord’s throne went empty. I’m thinkin’ there ain’t anyone, angel or demon, who ain’t shocked right now. Aw man, I wanted to fight an Ophanim too. But can’t be helped- I never ran into one, not ever. Even if I did though, even if I did beat it, I know it'd be a struggle. But look at Alba-san! He went up and beat one, and he wasn’t even out of breath when he sauntered on back. What’s up with his mana? Is it just like, bottomless?”

The source of Alba’s mana is most likely the fury burning within him. Elf knows very very well where that fury would come from, but he doesn’t really feel like revealing that secret to Ros.

“...So, what’s going on right now?” asks Ros, immediately composing himself.

“Don’t rush me,” says Elf in a pacifying tone. “Now, the moment Alba-san defeated that angel, he also told Heaven his demands. To be precise- he told ‘em if they didn’t hand ya over, he’d declare war against ‘em. But this ain’t just Alba’s problem, ya get me? Right now, Alba-san is a general of the Third Division, so declarin’ war? It means at the very least, our division would go ta war. But I gave permission for it.”

“Urgh…” Ros desperately parses through the new information. 

Not looking for a response from Ros just yet, Elf continues, “So that’s what’s goin’ on with Heaven right now. Now, in the Demon World… honestly, there’s already a movement demandin’ that Alba-san becomes the Demon Lord. But since I’m bettin’ Alba-san doesn’t have the time to think about that right now, I put that movement on hold. The whole Demon World’s morale is up like crazy. If we just reach out to ‘em, demons who aren’t part of the Third Division are sure ta help us out too. In other words-”

Elf can’t help but let a laugh spill from his lips.

“-Right now, the Demon World’s like a bomb with a lit fuse. All cuz of you, Sion-kun.”

“And what do you think?”

Ros wants to know what Elf thinks of the current situation. After their long years of acquaintance, Ros knows that Elf is uninterested in anything but watching how Alba grows. He knows that Elf considered watching Alba grow to be the best entertainment he had. Using Alba to strike against Heaven is probably just secondary to Elf. His primary goal is triggering Alba’s evolution as a demon. And that’s why Elf can make incredibly level-headed decisions regarding topics such as going to war against Heaven.

“I’m bettin’ Heaven ain’t takin’ Alba-san seriously right now. That bein’ said, that ain’t gonna last much longer. I’ve been preppin’ for this in a lotta different ways, after all. So once Heaven realizes things ain’t goin’ so well against us, they’ll probably just accept Alba-san’s demands. Cuz that’d be the lowest-cost solution ta them- the one that lets ‘em put things back the way they were the quickest.”

Heaven wouldn’t consider it a wise decision to sacrifice their troops in an impossible battle against a demon army that far outstripped them in strength, all for the sake for a single lower-class angel’s soul.

“Alba-san’s wish will be granted soon. The rest is gonna up ta you, Sion-kun.”

Ros understands what Elf is implying, even without it being said directly. He’s going to need to make a decision soon. But Ros has no intentions of letting Elf, of all people, know what he’s planning.

“So your fun time - in ill taste - as a spectator is almost over.”

For a second, Elf’s faint smile - the one that was always on Elf’s face - disappears. But in the next moment, he flashes Ros a bitter smile.

“...Ya never know. It’s Alba-san we’re talkin’ about, y’know?”

For once, Ros finds himself agreeing with Elf in a way. Ros lets out an exasperated sigh. “...He’s such a weird demon.”

Has there been any other demon who would go so far for an angel? They had spent such a short time together, and had barely talked too. Thinking back on their memories, each and every one is so insignificant, so plebeian.

And yet, that one memory... that memory of Alba clenching Ros’ hand and declaring that Ros was the friend most precious to him… it’s still crystal clear in his mind, bright and full of colour. Even Ros himself can’t quite understand why he has such strong feelings towards Alba. He holds him so dear that even hearing about Alba from a third party makes his chest feel warm and tight.

Somewhere along the line, Ros had begun to strongly desire their reunion as well.

“He might just do somethin’ neither of us expect. That’s why I’m tellin’ ya, Alba-san really could become the Demon Lord.”

“I don’t know whether he could become the Demon Lord, but…”

“But?”

“If you told me, the next time you came, that he became, say, God in Heaven- I might not even be shocked.”

Ros’ smile is a little relieved. 

Elf, after blinking rapidly, lets out a loud laugh and claps his hands.

“I completely agree! Sion-kun, let’s see this through together!” Elf says, his typical untrustworthy smile returning to his face. “Alright, ya know what’s goin’ on now. Make sure ya decide what yer gonna do before it’s time.”

Elf doesn’t care what Ros decides. Even if Alba lost Ros for good, Elf has no doubt that would lead to quite the marvelous future as well. But Elf isn’t that cruel of a demon. Not to toot his own horn, but he considers himself to be the reasonable type. Elf, in the past, took responsibility for his actions and gave Alf a place to be after he allured him into Falling. Since Alba has given him this much entertainment, he wants Alba to obtain who he truly wants. 

Though it does feel a little frustrating as well.

“Sion-kun, all demons are honest. It’s in our nature.”

Leaving behind those final words, Elf cuts the transmission. 

And as his surroundings return to silence, Ros finds his answer. He had thought he had understood and repented for his sin of leaving the world of the living. And yet, when push came to shove, he had done the same thing all over again. Was there any reason for him to sin further?

Crea and Alba spent the past nine years putting their lives on the line to show Ros this. It wouldn’t do for Ros alone to turn his back on them.

If the time came, he would discard his irreverent faith and make his way to those new horizons, even if he needed to rip his wings off his very back to do it.

That was the difficult price he needed to pay in order to be honest with himself.


	8. Chapter 8

✵

Just as expected, Heaven refused Alba’s demands, and instead sent off a large army to invade the Demon World. But naturally, considering how Heaven looked down on even Alba, they also failed to realize Elf’s long years of preparation. Considering how high demon morale was, both Alba and Elf were confident that they would win this battle.

Before the great battle, Elf finds Alba at the top of a tower in their barracks. Alba is gazing up at the stormy sky, lightning bolts sparking across the dark clouds from time to time.

“If ya win, yer deepest desire will be granted. How are ya feeling?”

Victory is within their grasp- neither of them doubted that fact. The forbidden fruit is close enough to touch. Elf was filled with curiosity.

Alba, not turning his gaze from the sky, responds flatly- “I haven’t saved Ros yet.”

“Don’t be so stiff,” Elf says, shaking his head. “Why don't ya lose yerself in a few fantasies? For example- what would you wanna do once ya get Sion-kun back?”

“I never had the time to think about that,” answers Alba, smiling wryly. 

All this time, he’s been desperately working himself to the bone. And yet, strangely enough, now that he nears the end, he finds himself growing calmer and calmer.

“...Uh, I guess there’s lots of things I wanna do. If I can. I want to make sure that what happened to Ros won’t happen to anyone else ever again, for example.”

Elf’s eyes go wide. “...So yer saying that ya wanna save other angels and humans too?”

“I haven’t really hashed out the details yet. I’m planning to ask Ros for advice once he’s back.”

Surprise, joy, an entire host of various emotions shoots through Elf, so strong he’s lost for words for a moment or two. The lord of the Demon World that he had found and raised with his own two hands, was growing in quite the unexpected way. And yet for some reason, he feels as though this was something that was fated since long before.

_If you told me that he became, say, God in Heaven- I might not even be shocked._

Recalling Ros’ words, Elf feels a little defeated. But his excitement and expectations for the demon in front of him far outstrip any sense of defeat he feels. Elf swallows back the loud laugh threatening to escape his throat. Completely new possibilities- wasn’t this exactly what Elf had been looking for all this while? Elf had appraised Alba entirely correctly, all those years ago.

“Alba-san, yer awesome,” murmurs Elf, but Alba remains turned away, pretending he didn’t hear those words.

“Elf, I think it’s about time that you tell me why you wouldn’t let me talk with Ros.”

Alba gives Elf a small, calm smile. It isn't as though he’s reprimanding Elf, or taking out a grudge against him. He simply thought that now, at long last, Elf might finally answer his question. Because Alba knew Elf wouldn’t dodge around things any longer, he decided to ask now.

That being said, he won’t forgive Elf if he tries to laugh it off or avoid the question yet again.

On meeting Alba’s steady gaze, Elf lets out a sigh, sounding resigned. 

“Yer about to go see him. Ya don’t need to use such a crude communication method.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

_I’m going to go see you now, Ros._

Alba’s face goes expressionless. This battlefield habit of his - the way his face goes expressionless, while his quiet fury still permeates his surroundings - is well-known throughout the Demon World now. 

And as he spreads his black wings wide, jumping into the air- his black eyes are focused straight ahead. 

* * *

The battle was decided almost instantaneously. Heaven looked down on their enemy far too much, and their advance party was decimated before they could even enter the Demon World’s gates. Using the boost in morale from their victory to their advantage, they then succeed in invading the first heaven, Shamain. As the first heaven always tended to become a battlefield, demons had a fair amount of battlefield experience in the area. 

The demons then reached out to the fallen angels infiltrating the second heaven, Rakia. (As part of a long-term undercover operation, they had willingly let themselves be captured and taken to the prison for fallen angels.) And so, in the blink of an eye, the battle reached the depths of the second heaven. 

Heaven made the compromise. While preventing the situation from getting any worse was part of the reason why they gave in, their main motivation was that they couldn’t stand that a mere lower-ranked angel had triggered this entire incident. An angel so low-ranked, they couldn’t even remember who it was. The more angels that a demon defeats, the stronger they become. To maintain the balance of power, yielding to Alba’s demands was the optimal solution.

Alba finally obtained the right to step into this pure white space without fear. Although a harsh battle still rages outside, as you might expect from a “rift”- it’s cut apart from all of that. The space is completely silent, as though even the smallest bit of sound is absorbed by the surroundings. Here and there, light fragments of what used to be angels sway in the air.

Finally, looking up, Alba can see numerous magic circles forming a small box.

He can see that it’s demonic magic from a glance. But as he reaches out to the box, it sprays out lavender sparks and makes a click-clacking sound, as though gears are turning- then it pops open. Something appears in the light immediately, and soon Alba can make out a transparent figure in front of him.

Ros’ fate had been to wander this space eternally as specks of light, just like the other souls here. But thanks to Elf’s magic and Ros’ long slumber, he’s almost regained his original form.

“Alba.”

His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest just from the sound of his name. While Alba wants to run to Ros' side immediately, he shoves down those feelings. Ros is in a weak spiritual body right now. There’s no guarantee that he could stand a demon’s mana.

“What are you doing in a place like this?” asks Ros mildly. 

Standing in front of this young man that dominated his thoughts day in, day out- it feels like he’s been thrown into the past. As though their painful parting had been nothing but a bad dream. 

Overwhelmed by his feelings as he is - feeling like he wants to cry, or maybe laugh - Alba still answers firmly, “I came to bring you back, Ros.”

“Is Crea safe?”

“He’s waiting outside for you to come back.”

Ros smirks, just like he used to do when he teased Alba. But he feels as though the expression is softer than it used to be.

“You’re really quite the evil demon, wrapping up the entire Demon World in your affairs for the sake of a single angel.” 

Ros is chiding him, and yet his expression is still gentle. Alba can’t help but soften his gaze as well.

“Of course. I told you, didn’t I? You're the friend most precious to me.”

“Just a friend?”

“M-maybe not… just that.”

Ros asked the question knowing perfectly well what the answer would be. But Alba had been more honest than he had expected.

Figuring that there was no reason to beat around the bush, Ros asks bluntly- “Then please take responsibility.” 

Ros’ body had been becoming more and more solid during their conversion.

As their final act of resistance, Heaven had bet everything on Ros rejecting Alba. Ros’ body should’ve disappeared into nothing, and yet he’s now regaining the body of an angel. And with it, he can now hear the voices of angels echoing in his mind. Telling him that if he makes the "right" and "proper" decision, they would bring him back as an angel.

Ros ignores it all.

While Alba understands what’s going on in front of him, he also understands that he has no choice but to wait for Ros to make a decision himself. 

“Ros, I haven’t changed my mind, like you probably know. If there’s anything I can do, I’ll do it. Believe in me a little more. Rely on… rely on me more. I want to set you free.”

He wants to save Ros, he wants to set him free, he wants to bring back Ros’ smile. That was what Alba wanted above all else, and that was why he fought past any obstacle that stood in his way.

But what Ros wanted wasn’t his own freedom, but something more pure than that.

He left the sides of those important to him twice over now. The weight of that sin was far too much for him to bear. So he didn’t care if he wasn’t set free- all he wanted was to avoid committing the same sin again.

Ros will no longer listen to the teachings of God, or keep in mind what would be “proper”. To answer the call of the people he loves, Ros chooses freedom.

“Alba-san. I couldn’t care less about freedom. All I want- is to stay by your side, and Crea’s.”

So he’ll let himself be seduced by a demon’s wiles.

While he didn’t voice his resolve out loud, his feelings alone are enough to lose him the right to be an angel. With even His final gambit ending in failure, God’s fury reverberates throughout Rakia. As though He refused to tolerate foreign substances tainting Heaven for even a second longer, the two of them are ejected from the rift, their surroundings disappearing in an instant.

As they fall, Alba swiftly reaches out to embrace Ros in his arms. Black feathers graze the corners of his eyes. In the midst of this golden light, Ros’ wings - which used to be so pure white, which used to emit nothing but that same golden light - are staining black. As he glances down, flustered, at the man in his arms, he sees that Ros’ eyes are growing narrow, his pupils burning with a more vivid shade of red- then meets his gaze. 

Ros accepted him. Seeing Ros’ transformation makes that clear. Alba is happy, and yet, tears trickle down from his eyes.

He remembers his very first wish. He had wanted to touch Ros. All this time, he had wanted so badly to touch him. That’s all he had wanted. 

And now, he can touch him. Even if he touches him, Ros won’t disappear. The hole in his heart has finally been healed, but he still wants to touch Ros, more and more. 

The moment Ros regains his sense of touch, he finds himself embraced to a painful degree. Sadness and joy, past and future- if it belongs to Ros, Alba would embrace all of it.

Falling feels much better than becoming an angel did. Even the air tastes good. Ros narrows his eyes, gazing up at the clouds that grew further and further away, and says a farewell to his past self. He feels strength returning to his body- not from the gospel of God, but as a blessing from the demon in front of him.

Absent-mindedly, he wonders what kind of place the Demon World is.

In the end though, even that train of thought unravels itself and disappears, like cotton blowing away in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with multiple associated illustrations! Scroll through [this chapter](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13481937#10) to view them, and please consider dropping a like while you're there!
> 
> This marks the end of the main story - all that's left is the epilogue, and a short fluffy fic about albatross post-main story. I'll try to get that translated soon.


	9. Epilogue

“Very well then, the ritual has now been completed. Crea-san, your demon contract has officially been transferred from Alba-san to Sion-san.”

They’re in an abandoned house in the human world. Crea is standing smack-dab in the middle of a magic circle drawn on the floor, which had been shining just moments before/ Beside him is Alf, who had been presiding over the ritual, and the fallen angel Ros, who had just formed a contract with Crea.

“Sii-tan, Sii-tan! Now we can journey togeth-” 

Ros punches Crea right in the face, cutting off Crea and all his obvious excitement. The force of the punch slams Crea to the ground. When he looks up, rubbing at his red, swollen cheek, he sees a devilish smile - one he remembers quite well.

“Ah yes, this wonderful sensation of punching you in the face… I remember it now…”

By contracting with Crea, Ros has finally obtained the ability to physically affect the human world. But why did he choose to punch Crea as his first action, you ask? Naturally because he had been too embarrassed to listen to Crea finish his sentence. Anyone looking in would be able to see that right away.

Alf coughs lightly, then continues his explanation. “You will now be able to spend as much time in the human world as you wish. As Heaven would prefer to avoid antagonizing Alba-san, I believe they should avoid meddling in your affairs for a while. That being said, Sion-san, you are technically a Grand General of the First Division - in other words, Alba-san’s adjutant. So we will need to contact you from time to time. We will use a transmission circle when we do, so please don’t ignore it.”

In reality, Alba should just converse with Ros directly via telepathy, considering that he’s Alba’s own adjutant. But since Alba can’t stop himself from being soft on Ros, Alf is simply giving Ros a warning. 

What shocks Alf the most right now though is that Alba isn’t here with them.

“He was getting annoying, so I left him in the demon world.”

Lately, Alba has been clinging to Ros at lot for no good reason at all, and Ros has gradually been losing his tolerance towards it. He gave Alba the slip even after Alba whined about how he was definitely going to come. 

Crea places a hand on Ros’ shoulder from behind and snickers. “Sii-tan, Alba-kun gets lonely easily, you should be nic-”

And so, Crea’s face meets Ros’ fist once more. 

“I’m going for a walk,” says Ros, then leaves the room. While Ros has gotten fairly used to the body of a fallen angel, it’s been a long while since he’s walked in the human world in a physical body. So for an excuse, it’s a rather well-formulated one. 

After Crea waves off Ros, smiling all the while, he slides towards Alf.

“Hey hey, are Alba-kun and Sii-tan pretty like, important? Are they busy?”

“Well, hm… while I can’t say they really have much free time, I suppose it would be better to say that Alba-san is the busy one…”

Although Alba hasn’t risen above the rank of Grand General, because there’s currently no Demon Lord, his position as the First Division’s commander essentially equals being the demon world’s emperor. But since Alba insisted that Ros should rest a little more, Ros did nothing but loiter about, day in, day out, despite being Alba’s adjutant. 

Ros seems very cheerful today, perhaps because he had been given so much free time he hadn’t known what to do with it.

“Right, right.” Crea nods, then changes the subject a little. “I wonder if I’m gonna go to the demon world once I die, since I’ve contracted with demons twice and all.”

Alf blinks for a few moments, unable to understand what Crea was trying to get at. The average human wouldn’t really like the idea of being bound for the demon world - in other words, bound for Hell. And so, he falters a little.

“...Yes, unfortunately the probability is high. But you’re still young, and your lifespan should increase thanks to your contracts, so I don’t believe that’s something you’ll have to worry about for a whil-”

Looking surprised, Crea waves his hands rapidly. “No, wait! That’s not what I mean.”

Alf is now even more confused. 

But Crea, as cheery as ever, explains brightly, “It seems like it’s always bothered Sii-tan that he left me behind. So he’s relieved now that he finally managed to come back. In these past years, the only thing on my mind was saving him - I hadn’t really thought about what was going to come after. And now, watching Alba-kun and Sii-tan… it makes me think, ‘I can’t leave them behind’, you know?”

Laughing, he continues- “After all, I’m their big bro!”

Alf seems a little shocked, but he soon understands the meaning behind Crea’s words. He gives him a soft smile.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure the way you are right now, you could go wherever you’d like - human world, demon world, anywhere.”

Only Crea can decide his future for himself. Whether he lives or dies, or even if he became something completely different to what he was now, like a demon - that would still be true. After all, Crea now has a strong will, one that would let him fulfill any wish he might have.

In the end, the greatest “source” for a demon’s power is their own desire.

“Seriously? Awesome!”

A childish, bright smile spreads across Crea’s face, a face that hasn’t aged even a year in the past decade. He says his farewells to Alf, then, chasing off after his childhood friend who’s long since left the room - sets off on a new journey.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N: And so marks the end of Part 2 in its entirety! Sorry it took so long >.< I've finished translating the extra story as well, it's been uploaded as Part 3 of these series! Please note that the extra story is M-rated for sexual implications.
> 
> If you'd like, check out the concept art for Alba, Ros, Elf, and Alf's designs in this series [here](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13481937#12)! Please also consider dropping a like and a bookmark while you're there if you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Thank you for reading until here, I'm glad I could help bring this lovely story to you all 🙇
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N:  
> I translated so much, it made me want to go “Woo hoo!” when I finished.
> 
> I’m very grateful that I received a whole 24 bookmarks on Part 1 considering my level of skill in Japanese.
> 
> I did my best because I knew I needed to finish it.I’ve never written such a long fic in Japanese before. I’m overjoyed that I could even finish it.
> 
> While this marks the end of the main story, I also have another short extra albatross chapter featuring their life after the end. Since they’re a lot more lovey-dovey than in the main story, I’d love to translate it when I have the motivation.
> 
> While I only wrote this two months ago, as I was translating it, there were many parts that made me think, “What am I saying, me?” I was so embarrassed. 
> 
> I tried to write Elf’s Kansai dialect as polite towards Alba, but impolite towards others, but I was totally done in by the double-whammy of fake Kansai dialect + polite speech. I apologize if it sounded weird anywhere.
> 
> This is something I thought while writing it in my native language as well, but Alba-san really doesn’t appear much in Part 2. He appears less than Elf! Though well, I wanted to write about Elf and Alf, and it was fun writing about them, but I hadn’t expected things to turn out like this. Well, I wanted to add in more and more Elf and Alf as I wrote it anyways, so it’s fine…
> 
> I thought up a lot of details for this Angel and Demon AU, but it was hard to include on Pixiv since you can’t include front matter there. So I’ve uploaded it to [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hareigm0215/status/1292116896314056705). If you’re interested, please take a look! (But it’ll be totally fine if you don’t, they’re just details.)
> 
> I used a lot of chuunibyou terms such as “Demon Lord”, “Grand General”, and “General”, but it's just that kind of world. Please forgive me.
> 
> I wanted to write everyone as cool, and I imagined the demons as a big army, so.
> 
> Also, everyone, please look at Rin-san’s incredibly awesome art! It was so incredibly awesome, I fainted when I first saw it!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading until here.


End file.
